The Only Exception
by ClawAtHeart
Summary: It was three words and eight letters. Three words and eight letters that caused Beca to make the biggest mistake of her life. This is the story of how Beca Mitchell found Chloe Beale, lost her, and found her again.
1. Finding Her

_**This is my first attempt at a Bechloe fic, so don't be afraid to tell me what you think. The next two chapters will be longer. Enjoy :)**_

Beca Mitchell has had her walls up since her parents divorced. She believed if you let people in, that they would aways hurt you. Then she met Chloe Beale. She was the only person that could get Beca to open up. Chloe was the execption- the exception to all of Beca's rules.

It all started five years ago at Barden University. She and her dad had a deal- she goes to college, he pays for her to go to L.A.. She wasn't there to get the 'college experience' as her dad so eloquently put it. She wasn't going to make friends or join clubs. She was going to make her mixes and survive the year. Then she would be in L.A. doing what she loved.

All that changed when Chloe barged into Beca's shower and ordered her to sing her 'lady jam'. The red head had somehow managed to get Beca to audition for the Barden Bellas- an a capella group. At the aca-initiation night, Beca found herself pulled in close to Chloe, so close that Beca was almost sure the red head was going to kiss her. Instead, however, she told Beca they were going to be 'fast friends'. And they were.

It started out simple enough; Chloe would walk her back to her dorm after practice, chatting along the way. Then, they started hanging out in Beca's dorm- much to Kimmy Jin's displeasure. At first, it was just talking, studying, or listening to music, but then, Chloe had somehow convinced Beca to watch movies with her. And Beca hates movies. Jesse, another one of her friends, always made her watch movies with him. But, for some reason, watching movies with Chloe was different. Actually doing _anything_ with chloe was different.

For instance, when Beca and Jesse watched movies, he would always move closer to her, and she hated when he invaded her space. But, when she and Chloe watched movies and the red head moved closer, Beca found that she didn't mind at all. She actually thought it was... nice. In fact, when it came to personal space, Chloe was the only person who could get away with it. Chloe could link arms with Beca, and she wouldn't care at all, but if anyone else were to do it, Beca would jerk away immediately.

So, when then ICCA finals came around, and the Bellas actually did something _different_, why did Beca run to Jesse? It should have been obvious to her who she really cared for. It must have been the movies she had been watching. You know the ones. The ones where, in the end, the guy gets the girl in some overly dramatic kiss in the rain. That's exactly what Beca did, she ran off stage and planted an overly dramatic kiss on Jesse's waiting lips.

She didn't see fireworks or stars; she didn't feel anything at all. But she stayed with Jesse, and she had no idea why. That was her second biggest mistake.

Her biggest mistake was when she ran. Not from Jesse, no, her _biggest_ mistake was when she ran from Chloe.


	2. Losing Her

**_Losing Her_**

_5 years ago..._

_Beca was sitting in the quad working on her newest mix when a shadow passed over her. She felt the person sit down next to her and her lips moved up in the faintest smile._

_"Chloe." She stated. She didn't hear a reply, so she paused her work and turned to the red head. Her eyes were sparkling in excitement, and the smile she had plastered on her face could have lit up the world. The sight alone made Beca excited._

_"You're not going to believe what I'm about to tell you " She exclaimed. Beca let out a little laugh at Chloe's excitement; she was adorable when she acted like this. _Adorable? Where'd that come from?

_"Should I be worried? Did Aubrey cancel practice today?" Beca asked, smirk in place. Chloe just looked at her. "Alright, I give. What's up?" Chloe stood up and took a few steps backwards._

_"Nope. I'm not going to tell you now." She said, backing up more. Beca let out a sigh._

_"What do I have to do this time?" She asked. Chloe shrugged._

_"Nothing. We'll try this again later." She winked and gave a small wave goodbye before turning around and walking away. Beca sighed and rolled her eyes at her best friend's antics._

**_..._**

_The next day, Beca texted Chloe constantly to get her to tell her what seemed so important the day before. She never replied, and Beca was a little upset. Chloe never flat out ignored her. She was sitting with Jesse watching another one of his classics for her 'moviecation' when she finally got an answer from Chloe._

_Chloe- _Dinner? I'll tell you the news ;)

_Beca- _Tempting, but I'm watching a movie, what else you got?

_She sent the message and looked up to find Jesse looking at her with a quirked eyebrow. Beca just shrugged her shoulders and turned back to the screen._

_"Beca," he whined, "You're not supposed to text during movies." Beca sighed._

_"You know I don't like movies. And it's one text. No big deal." Jesse pouted, but eventually turned back to the screen. Her phone vibrated again, and she read the message._

_Chloe_- Aww... is the boyfriend makin you watch another classic? That's alright. We can do this later :)

_Jesse let out a sigh and looked at her again. She gave him an 'I'm sorry' and turned back to her phone._

_Beca- _No, that's okay, I'm sure he'll forgive me. What time?  
_  
Chloe- _30 mins. Meet me at the quad xoxo

_Chloe's reply was almost instant, and once again Jesse sighed at her._

_"If you don't want to watch the movie, we can do something else." He said hopefully._

_"You know what, Jesse, I'm actually really tired, so I'm going to just head back to my dorm. Okay?" She asked._

_"Alright." He said. They both stood up, and Jesse pressed his lips to hers. Nothing. Once again she felt nothing. She quickly pulled away from and left his dorm. Don't ask her why she lied to Jesse. She didn't know._

_Thirty minutes later, Beca walked to the quad to find Chloe already waiting for her. She gave Beca a quick hug._

_"Hey, Becs." She said. Beca smiled as she pulled back._

_"Hey. Where are we going?" She asked as they began walking._

_"Well, I thought I could show you these really cool dead bodies at the morgue, and then eat in the hospital cafeteria." Chloe said. Beca stopped in her tracks and gave Chloe an incredulous look._

_"No way, Beale, sarcasm is my thing."_

_"Whatever." Chloe said. She linked their arms as they continued their walk. "I'm taking you to your favorite burger place." She said after a while._

_"Ooh. _Burger King_. You're definitely a keeper." Beca said. Chloe giggled and hit Beca's arm._

_"Watch it, Mitchell, anymore sarcasm and this will have to wait till tomorrow." She teased._

_"Alright, I get it. I'll shut up." Beca said throwing one of her arms up. They continued walking in comfortable silence until they came up to Beca's favorite place to get a burger- _Dave's_. They walked in and headed towards a booth by the windows. They both already knew what they wanted, so when the waitress came by for their drink order, they ordered their entire meal._

_"Okay, Chlo, spill the beans. What's that exciting news?" Beca questioned while leaning back in the booth. Chloe leaned forward excitedly._

_"Well, you know that new club, _Purge_, right?" Beca nodded at Chloe's question. "Their opening DJ isn't going to make it next week..."_

_"Chloe, you didn't-" Beca stopped when Chloe gave her a broad smile and nodded her head enthusiastically. "What?!" Beca shrieked. It was very un-Beca like. "How?!"_

_"The owner of the club is a friend of mine's brother, and when I found out, I mentioned that I just so happen to know the hottest, most bad-assest DJ in town. They couldn't say no to that" Chloe answered. Beca jumped up from her side of the booth and enveloped Chloe in a tight hug._

_"I freakin' love you, Choe Beale!" She exclaimed. Unbeknownst to Beca, Chloe felt a chill travel up her spine at Beca's words. When Beca pulled away, Chloe chuckled and spoke up,_

_"I love you too, Becs." She held Beca's gaze for longer than neccesary, and only when the waitress came with their drinks, did she look away. Once the drinks were on the table, she turned back to Beca. "And, you get to bring as many people as want with you." She said._

_"How did you get so amazing?" Beca asked. Chloe blushed and winked at Beca in response._

_Beca stayed next to Chloe for the rest of the dinner with a bright, genuine smile on her face. When it came time to pay, she insisted on paying. Chloe agreed, and they left the diner like they arrived- arm in arm. Beca spent the entire walk to Chloe's apartment thinking about how she would express her gratitude to the red head. They got to Chloe's door when she finally spoke._

_"Chloe, thank you so much. This is seriously the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I'm so glad you barged into my shower that day. You're the best friend I could ever have."_

_"Oh, Becs." Chloe pulled Beca in for hug. They stood there for a few minutes before Beca pulled back._

_"Seriously, Chlo. Thank you." Chloe took Beca's hand in hers._

_"You're welcome, Beca." She said while giving Beca's hand a squeeze. Once again, they stood there for a few moments, Chloe watching Beca; Beca watching their entwined hands. Beca didn't know what was wrong with her. It shouldn't be feeling like fireworks went off when Chloe grabbed her hand. They both jumped from each other when the door to Chloe's apartment opened._

_"Geez, Chloe, hurry up. Some of us are trying to study." Aubrey said before shutting the door closed again. Chloe rolled her eyes and opened the door again. She stepped inside and turned back to Beca._

_"See ya later, Becs."_

_"See ya." Chloe gave her a small wave and shut the door behind her. As soon as she shut the door, Beca leaned against the wall across from Chloe's door with a goofy grin plastered on her face._

Why do I feel this way?

**_XXXXX_**_  
_Present (5 years after Beca started college)

"Beca… Becaaaa…"

Beca shook her head and looked in front of her. She was in her studio recording Sarah's newest album. Sarah was one of Beca's first singers to sign on with her. She and Beca both shared a sarcastic attitude, and the two had become friends after a while. She had short blonde hair and green eyes that were the color of emeralds.

"Sorry, where were we?" Beca asked.

"Well, we were recording a song, but now we're discussing this." She answered motioning around her.

"Discussing what?"

"This."

"What's 'this'?" Beca asked putting qoutations around 'this' with her fingers.

"Oh, I don't know... Maybe the fact that you keep spacing out with this goofy-ass grin on your face." She said with a smirk. Beca frowned at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Let's take it from the top."

"Oh no you don't." Sarah said while stepping off the stool. She barged out of the recording space and stood in front of Beca. "Talk." She ordered. Beca scoffed at her and turned her chair away from her.

"I told you, we aren't talking about this."

"So there is a 'this'." Sarah said looking triumphant. Beca stuck her tongue out at her. "Becs-"

"Don't call me that!" Beca snapped. That caught Sarah off guard, and she softened her voice.

"Is this about Chloe?" She asked. Beca let out a little gasp and her face softened for a moment. She tried to turn the expression to one of indifference, but Sarah had already seen it. "So it _is _about her." Beca looked up to her.

"How do you even know about her? I never told anyone." Beca knew she had lost as soon as Sarah saw her expression earlier. That was one of the things Beca liked about Sarah- once she thought she was right, the argument would never end.

"Remember when I called you Becs the first time?" Beca nodded. "You said 'only one person calls me that, and she's gone'."

"That doesn't tell me anything." Beca said.

"That's because I'm not done yet." Sarah paused, giving Beca a pointed look. When Beca motioned for her to keep going, Sarah continued, "One night, when I was staying over with you, you had fallen asleep listening to one of your mixes. I went to take your headphones off, and I happened to notice the file you were listening to." She paused trying to see if Beca would catch on. When Beca kept looking at her expectantly, she continued. "The title of the file was 'Chloe', I may not be that smart, but I can put two and two together."

"No one was supposed to see that." Beca mumbled. Sarah pulled up a seat across from Beca, obviously expecting her to speak up. Beca wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Sarah about Chloe. After she left, Beca never spoke about her, but she thought about her all the time. She was stupid. She shouldn't have run; she shouldn't have ignored Chloe for years. She should have stayed; should've talked to Chloe.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Beca didn't answer. "Beca, I've been your friend for four years now, if I was going to hurt you, I would have done so by now." Beca looked up at Sarah. She was looking at her the same way Chloe used to when Beca wouldn't open up. Beca let out a frustrated sigh.

"Why can't I stop thinking about her?! It's been years!"

"Because you care, Beca." Sarah said. "Look, I don't know what you two had, but you can still talk to her. If she cared about you as much as you care about her, she'll forgive you."

"No, she won't. I broke her heart. I ran away from her, Sarah."

"Talk to me about it, maybe I can help." Sarah pleaded. Beca looked at her, and was silent for a few moments. She seemed genuine, and at the moment, Beca felt like she was going to burst.

_Why not?_  
_  
**XXXXX**  
5 years earlier_

_"This is awesome!" Beca exclaimed. She was in the DJ booth at Purge with the owner, Zac. The place was awesome. The DJ was above the dance floor, and she could see the whole club from her spot. She couldn't believe Chloe hooked her up with this. Zac chuckled._

_"Alright, kiddo, we open in an hour. You'll play until eleven, and then house DJ will start. I've got to go do business things. Have fun." Zac left the booth and Beca stayed up looking at all the equipment again. Then, she went over to her bag and pulled out a flash drive. She made a special mix, and it would be the last one she played that night. She felt her phone vibrate, and she put the flash drive next to the computer before pulling her phone out._

_Chloe- _Hey! We're here... what do we do, the line's pretty long. xoxo

_Beca- _Hang on a sec, I'll come get you :)

_She put her phone in her pocket, and then left the booth. She walked out the front doors, and Chloe was right- the line was already to the corner of the building. She walked down to the end of the line where Chloe, the Bellas, Jesse, Benji, and a few other Trebles were._

_"Hey guys!" Beca said. She walked towards them, and Jesse gave her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. Once he let her go, Beca walked up to Chloe and gave her a huge smile. Chloe opened her arms up, and Beca rolled her eyes, but stepped in to hug her anyway._

_"Hey you." Chloe said._

_"Hey." Neither of the two noticed Jesse's eyes on them during the exchange. They pulled apart and Beca looked at everyone. "You guys ready?" She asked. Everyone nodded or shouted an agreement. Beca turned to Chloe and grabbed her hand. "Come check out what you scored me." She pulled Chloe with her while the rest of the crew followed behind them. Once again, no one noticed the frown on Jesse's face as he watched Chloe and his girlfriend. Beca never initiated contact, with anyone, but she does with Chloe. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Beca practically bypassed him to get to Chloe._

_Beca led Chloe and the others to the front of the line where a very large bouncer stood._

_"Hey, Joe, they're with me." Beca said. He nodded and stepped out of their way. Beca led everyone inside the club. She turned to everyone. "I'm going to be up there for my set," she said while pointing at the booth above them. "Up there is the VIP space, just show them your pass, and they'll let you through. And there's the bar, it's open for you guys right now if you want a drink. The doors open in thirty minutes."_

_"WHOO!" She heard Fat Amy scream. "I was the best binge drinker in Tasmania. They didn't call me the Taz-Amyian Devil for nothing!" Fat Amy and the majority of the other headed over to the bar. Chloe turned to go, but Beca, realizing she still had a hold of Chloe's hand, tugged her back._

_"Come on, I want to show you the booth." She said. Chloe smiled at her and allowed Beca to lead her to the booth. When they got up there, Chloe let out a gasp._

_"Wow, Becs, this is so cool!" She said. Beca was watching her expression when Chloe started to move towards the computer. Beca wasn't sure why, but she didn't want to let go of Chloe, so she followed her to the computer. "Can we play something?" She asked with her puppy eyes in place. Beca sighed, she couldn't resist that look._

_"Yeah, I guess." She let go of Chloe's hand and pulled up a playlist on the computer. She motioned Chloe over and let her scroll through the list. She was very much aware of how close Chloe was standing, and Beca couldn't take her eyes of her. It was like she was captivated. Chloe turned and faced Beca. They were so close, all it would take was one push forward, and her lips would be on Chloe's. Beca let her eyes flicker to Chloe's lips, she didn't even realize Chloe was getting closer._

_"Beca?" She jumped away from Chloe and turned towards the door._

_"Zac!" She said, she hadn't even noticed the door open._

_"We start in a few. I hate to be a party pooper, but your friend can't be here while you're performing." He said. Beca nodded and closed the door to leave. Beca turned back to Chloe._

_"I should go. I'll see you after set, yeah?"_

_"Yeah. See ya then." Chloe smiled._

_"I wonder if they have good jiggle juice here." Chloe said with a wink._

_"Just make good choices, Red."_

_"Always do." And with that, she was out the door._

**_..._**

_Beca spent her set thinking. Sure she was having a ton of fun, but her mind always ventured to a certain red head. She couldn't shake off these feelings she's been having for her best friend these past few months. She couldn't stop thinking about how she should be feeling this way about Jesse, not Chloe. She knew she should break it off with Jesse, but he was safe, Chloe wasn't. She didn't mean that in a bad way, but her mind kept telling her that she would only get hurt if she gave into her feelings. She put a stop to her current thoughts and looked at the clock. She had time for about one more song, so she grabbed her flash drive and plugged it in. After her current song ended, she paused the music and spoke into the mic._

_"Before you all get mad at me for pausing, there's something I want to say before I play this last song." The majority of the club actually stopped to listen. "This next song is for someone who's really special to me." She caught Chloe's gaze and kept it there as she continued. "If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here DJ-ing for you all tonight. So, thank you, Chlo!" She finished and the entire club started cheering, even though they had no idea who Beca was talking about. Suddenly, one of the spotlights landed on Chloe and the applause got louder. "Alright, here it goes!" Beca yelled into the mic. Then, she started her mashup of Titanium/Wild Ones. Chloe was grinning broadly at her, and Beca smiled right back._

_The rest of the night went by in a blur. Beca was having the time of her life and she didn't pay attention to hardly anyone around her except Chloe- much to Jesse's annoyance._

**_..._**

_The next few weeks, Jesse and Beca got into more arguments, and Beca would find herself hanging out with Chloe after all of them. One day, Jesse finally snapped and broke it off with her. Both were actually fairly calm throughout the whole ordeal. Jesse had just said that he wasn't feeling it with Beca anymore and she agreed. That was that._

_After a few weeks Jesse and Beca were back to a fairly good friendship. But, Beca found herself falling for Chloe more and more every day. Beca wasn't even sure if Chloe felt the same, and she probably didn't. Beca needed to stop before she ended up getting hurt._

_It was about a week before graduation when that fateful day that ruined both Beca and Chloe's relationship happened. They were sitting in Chloe's room listening to music._

_"Beca?"_

_"Mhmm."_

_"If you didn't like Jesse in that way, why did you kiss him?" Chloe asked. Beca sighed and faced the red head._

_"I don't know. I guess it was because he was the first person who liked me for me. Y'know?"_

_"There are plenty of people who like you for you." Beca snorted. "You're perfect, and if you ever like someone who doesn't feel the same, then they're the stupidest person on the face of the earth." Beca looked into her eyes as Chloe grabbed her hand. "You're amazing, Becs." And there it was again, that feeling in Beca's stomach. Chloe moved her head closer, and Beca showed no intentions of pulling back. Their lips were centimeters apart. Beca's eyes flicked to Chloe's lips, and that's when the red head leaned in. Her kiss was soft and delicate, and Beca kissed her right back. They pulled apart and Chloe's eyes were closed. She opened them and stared at Beca._

_"Beca... I love you." She said. Her voice was barely above a whisper. That's all it took, and Beca started panicking. Her mind was screaming at her to run. Chloe could see the panic in her eyes. "Becs..." But Beca couldn't take it, and she jumped up._

_"I'm sorry. I-I can't." She backed up and when she hit the doorknob, she turned and fumbled with handle. Once she got the door opened she ran out as quickly as possible._

_"Beca, wait!" She heard Chloe plead. But she didn't listen, she didn't listen to Chloe, and she didn't listen to the little voice in the back of her mind that was screaming at her to turn around and run back to Chloe's arms. "BECA! PLEASE!"_

_She kept running, trying to keep the tears from falling. Once she got to her dorm, however, she fell to the foor as the ghost of Chloe's screams haunted her, only stopping when she feel into a deep sleep._

**_XXXXX_**

Sarah watched as Beca struggled to wipe away the tears that were slowly falling from her face.

"I ran, Sarah. I ran from the only exception to all of my rules." Sarah cautiously wrapped her arms around Beca and allowed Beca to sob into her shoulder while she continued to listen. "She texted me and called me non-stop, and I ignored all of them. People came by to try and get me to talk to her, but I wouldn't listen. Why am I so stupid?"

"You're not stupid, Beca. You were just scared."

"I shouldn't have ignored her. I should have talked to her; I should have listened. God, I'm screwed up!"

"You are not screwed up, Beca. You just made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes. It's okay."

"It's not okay! It was the biggest mistake of my life, and I'll never see her again!" Beca said. She was now sobbing uncontrollably, all her bottled up feelings from the past few years finally finding an outlet. "I loved her." Her last sentence came out as barely a whisper, but Sarah heard it, and she held Beca tighter. Beca needed a friend right now, and that's what Sarah was going to be.

**_XXXXX_**  
**Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed! Let me know whatcha think of this chapter!**


	3. Finding Her Again

**_Finding Her Again_**

After a few hours, Beca was able to calm down. Sarah offered to drive her home, and she accepted the offer. They were about a mile from Beca's apartment when Sarah had a sudden epiphany and let out a gasp.

"What?" Beca questioned.

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing." Sarah turned to Beca and smiled, and Beca rolled her eyes and dropped the subject; though she hadn't failed to notice the mysterious glint in Sarah's eyes. When she pulled into the parking lot, Beca turned to her again.

"You're up something."

"Am not!"

"Are too!" Sarah stuck her tongue out. "You're so childish."

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"My point has been made." Beca chuckled. Then, her face turning serious, she asked, "But really, what are you up to?" Sarah let out a sigh.

"Well, if you must know, I'm thinking about doing something different for this album." She answered; it wasn't a complete lie.

"Oh."

"I tell you about it tomorrow, kay."

"Alright, see ya."

"Bye!" Her goodbye was a little too cheery, and Beca turned to give her a weird look, but she was already gone.

**...  
**  
As soon as Sarah got to her place, she ran to the computer room. She pulled up Facebook and typed Chloe Beale into the search box- operation _Get Chloe and Beca Together_ was officially in motion. Surprisingly Chloe was easy to find because Beca was a mutual friend. Actually, that shouldn't have surprised Sarah; Beca only got on Facebook once, and that was because Sarah forced her to accept her friend request.

Sarah clicked on Chloe's name. Her profile page came up, and, thankfully nothing was closed to the public, so she could 'creep' on the red head. Her cover photo was a group of girls in what looked to be flight attendant outfits. At the right end of the picture, Chloe was hugging a brunette... wait... she was hugging Beca! And Beca was smiling! _This girl is definitely worth the trouble I'm getting myself into._

Moving on, Sarah found where her workplace was listed. She was an elementary teacher. Sarah looked at the time, it was a little after twelve, so that would mean it was around three in Atlanta. She opened another tab and typed Kinsey Stone Elementary into the search box. She found the contact info, but paused before calling. What was she going say? She had a plan, but Sarah wasn't supposed to know Chloe could sing. Suddenly, a thought struck her, and she opened another tab.

She pulled up Youtube, and typed in Barden Bellas ICCA finals 2012. She clicked on the first video and watched. A tall blonde started singing, and then Chloe picked up where she left off. _She's got talent_. Sarah finished the video and looked at the related videos on the side. Sure enough, the red head had videos of her singing covers. She clicked on one and listened. _Yep, she can definitely sing_. Now that Sarah knew what she was going to say, she went back to the school's contact info. She picked up her phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Hi. My name is Sarah Thomas, and I'm trying to reach Ms. Chloe Beale."

"Okay, Ms. Thomas, I'll put her on the line."

"Thank you." Sarah waited and heard the lady ask for Chloe over the intercom. She waited a few more minutes before Chloe was on the phone.

"Hi, Chloe Beale speaking." She said.

"Hi, Chloe. This is Sarah Thomas, and-"

"You mean _the_ Sarah Thomas?!" She squealed into the phone.

"The singer? Yep, that's me." She heard a muffled shriek on the phone and waited.

"Oh my gosh, what do you want? Wait, that wasn't supposed to sound mean! What I meant was how can I help you?" Chloe asked. Sarah chuckled.

"I'm working on an album, and I wanted to sing it with an unknown singer. I was wondering if you'd like to be that singer."

"Oh my gosh, you don't even need to ask! Of course I'll do it!"

"That's great! You'll need to come down to LA for a few months; when are you free?" Sarah questioned.

"Well, school's out in a few days, so I could be there in a week or so. I'll just have to find tickets."

"Don't worry about that. My record producer and I will take care of the tickets and the hotel. If you want, you can bring a friend with you, just so you aren't alone. LA is a pretty scary place to come to for the first time alone." She heard another excited shriek.

"Yeah, I'd love to bring a friend!" Chloe said.

"Great. If you give me your e-mail address, I can send you the tickets and directions to the hotel and recording studio. Just let me get a pen and paper." Once she found a pen and paper, Chloe gave her Sarah e-mail, and she scribbled it down.

"If I may, how did you find me?" Chloe asked.

"I saw some Youtube videos." Sarah said thankful she actually made sure there actually were videos. After a moment of silence, she continued, "So, I'll see you and your friend in a week?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"Okay, see ya then."

"Bye. And thank you for this opportunity!"

"You're welcome, Chloe." She said, and then they both hung up. Once again, Sarah opened up another tab. She pulled up the airport's website. It was a pretty expensive flight for two people in first class, but with her and Beca's money combined, it wouldn't be a problem. She booked the tickets, and then went to website that hotels listed. She found the nicest hotel and booked a suite. Then, she e-mailed Choe all the info.

Sarah closed all her tabs except the Facebook one; she might as well creep on the girl.

**...**

The next day, Beca headed up to the studio ready to hear what Sarah's idea for the album. She started working on a mix, and it was about an hour before Sarah showed up.

"So, what's this idea you were thinking about yesterday?" She asked. Sarah smiled at her.

"I thought we could some unknown artist and have them make the album with me. We could duet a few songs, and they could do a few solos."

"That's actually a really good idea. I'm impressed." Beca smirked. Sarah stuck her tongue out. "I was serious. So, who should we get? Where do we even start?"

"I've actually already taken care of that. She and her friend will be here in about a week. I expect you to help me pay for them though."

"You already found someone? Who? And how much are we talking about here?" Beca asked.

"Yes to the first. It's a surprise to the second. And, if we split it fifty/fifty then it isn't that much." Sarah answered. Beca sighed.

"Alright, I'm in. This person better be worth it."

"Oh she is. She definitely is."

**...**

The rest of the week went by painfully slow for Beca. She really wanted to know who the singer Sarah got was, but Sarah wouldn't say anything. The day they got to meet was here, and Sarah seemed a little too excited. She had a permanent smile on her face and kept trying to sneak glances at Beca- which was not working, by the way, Beca wasn't blind. They walked into the building when Beca snapped.

"Will you stop looking at me like that?!"

"Sorry! I'm just excited!"

"Obviously." Beca muttered.

"You should be excited too. This is going to be fun!" Sarah said. They kept walking, and Sarah stopped looking over at Beca, but that smile was still present. Beca didn't know what the big deal was, this was just like any other duets Sarah had done. They finally got Beca's studio and Sarah walked in first. Beca went in after her. The first thing she saw was a very familiar mane of fiery red hair.

"Shit!" Beca exclaimed. She jumped back behind the door before she was noticed.

"Hi! I'm Chloe and this is my best friend, Aubrey." She heard Chloe say. Beca hadn't heard that voice in a while, and God, it was beautiful.

"Hi. I'm Sarah." She heard.

"Where's the producer?"

"Oh, she's... around." Sarah said. Beca needed to get out of here. She couldn't see Chloe, no matter how much she desperately wanted to. She was about to get up when the door opened. "Oh! Here she is!" Sarah exclaimed. Beca pulled her out of the room.

"What are you doing?!"

"I told you. I'm recording an album with-"

"An unknown artist. I know. What I don't know is why that unknown artist is the girl I fell in love with in college!" She angrily whispered so that Chloe and Aubrey couldn't here. "I can't go in there! She probably hates me! Oh my gosh, Aubrey's probably going to kill me! The deals off, you've got to find a different producer."

"Beca Mitchell, you are going to go into that room no matter if any of the things you just said are true. You care about this girl, and you need to fix what you did. Now go!" Sarah said as she pushed Beca towards the door. Beca took a deep breath, this was either going to be really bad or really good. She opened the door and walked inside with Sarah right behind her.

"Becs?"

"Hi." Beca said nervously. Chloe didn't get a chance to say anything because as soon as Beca opened her mouth, Aubrey marched right up to her and slapped her across the face. The resounding crack echoed in the small room. Chloe gave Aubrey a pointed look.

"What? She deserved it." Aubrey spat.

"Bree-"

"No, she's right, I deserved it." Beca said. "Look, Chloe, I'm re-"

"Beca."

"No, listen. I-"

"Beca!"

"Chloe, jus-"

"No, Beca. I just... I need some air, okay." Chloe said. She quickly walked passed everyone trying desperately not to let the impending tears fall. Everyone stared after her, and, after a few seconds, Aubrey mived to go after her. Beca grabbed her arm, and the tall blonde spun around.

"Let. Go." She said briskly.

"No. I need to go after her." Beca said.

"And you think I'm going to let you?! You broke her heart! You didn't even try to pick up the pieces! No, you ran!"

"You think I don't know that? You think I don't care? Running away was the biggest mistake I've ever made, and if you think I forgot about her, then you're mistaken. Forgetting her is impossible! Not a day has gone by that I haven't thought about her and remembered how broken she was." Beca paused, and then continued, her voice barely above a whisper, "Her touch, her smile, her laugh... it's all still in my head." Her last sentence lingered in the air, and Aubrey turned away from her.

"Go." Beca looked at Aubrey, and then ran out of the studio after Chloe. Once she was in the building's lobby, she looked for Chloe, and, not seeing her there, she exited the building. She looked around, hoping to see the red head nearby. Beca walked down the sidewalk looking left and right, and, finally, spotted Chloe in a small coffee shop across the street. She quickly crossed the street and entered the shop. Chloe hadn't noticed the brunette come in, so Beca got in the line trying to figure out what she was going to say to the red head.

Beca kept sneaking glances at Chloe from in the line. She was beautiful, and if it were anyone else, they'd say nothing was wrong with her. But Beca knew better; Chloe was hurting, you could see it in her eyes. They weren't lit up like they used to be. Beca was pulled out of her thoughts when the girl behind the counter asked what she wanted.

"Uh, I'll have one hot chocolate with a little bit of vanilla, and a caramel macchiato with extra caramel."

"Coming right up." Beca waited for her order, she still had no idea what she'd say to Chloe; she'd have to wing it. When her drinks were ready, she paid the worker, took a deep breath, and walked over to Chloe. She sat down across from and slid the hot chocolate to her.

"Hey." Beca said. Chloe looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey." Beca motioned to the hot chocolate, and Chloe took a sip of it. "You remembered."

"I remember a lot of things." Beca paused and took another breath, it was now or never. "I need you to listen to me for a few minutes before I lose my nerve. After that, you can run out of here screaming, punch me in the face, or whatever you feel like, okay?" Chloe nodded. "I'm going to start off with an apology. I never meant to hurt you, Chloe, and I'm truly sorry. I shouldn't have ran, I should have talked to you, and I certainly shouldn't have ignored you... I really miss our friendship, and, what I'm trying to ask here is, are you willing to forgive me?" When Chloe didn't speak for a while, Beca started getting more and more nervous.

"What you did hurt, Beca, but... you're apologizing now, and that really means a lot." That last sentence sounded like it needed a 'but' at the end.

"But?"

"And," Chloe paused. "Yeah, I forgive you." Beca smiled at her, a real genuine smile. Chloe beamed at her.

"So, how are you? I want to know everything about Chloe Beale." Beca said, smile still etching her features.

"Well, I'm still me, so you already know everything. The only major difference is that I'm a teacher now."

"What do you teach?"

"Music. At an elementary school."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it! The kids, they have the wildest imaginations, and the way they just grasp and accept everything is just amazing." Chloe said. "But, enough about me, what about you? I know you're a big time music producer, but what are you hiding in that head of yours?"

"Oh, you know... same ole' same ole'." Beca said with a shrug.

"Alright, I see how it is." Chloe said while sipping her drink. After a moment of silence, she spoke agan, "Okay, we're playing a game."

"A game?"

"Yes, a game. I'm going to ask you a question, and you're going to answer it, but you have to finish it with a question of your own." Beca sighed. "Please, Becs." In that moment, as soon as Chloe said her nick name, something inside Beca clicked. She had lost Chloe once before, and she wasn't about to do it again.

"Alright." Beca said. Chloe beamed at her, and that made whatever she was about to go through worth it.

"Okay. Um... what's your favorite month and why." Chloe asked.

"That's a weird question." Beca stated.

"Answer it."

"February. It's all bad ass with its 28 or 29 days. Cats or dogs?"

"Dogs. Harry Potter or Twilight?"

"Harry Potter. Where did you come up with this game?"

"I saw it in a movie. Do you think it's stupid?"

"Nothing you do is stupid." Beca mentally kicked herself. Chloe probably doesn't want Beca to say things like that, it probably hurts her more... but Beca couldn't stop herself. Chloe is like a drug, and Beca's been on withdrawal for far too long. "Er... I mean, no. It's not stupid. What's your favorite color?" Of course, Beca already knew the answer; she just needed to change the subject.

"Purple. Should we head back to the studio soon?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, but I have one more question. Are things going to be back to normal between us?" Chloe didn't answer. "I mean because I really missed you and you're my best friend and I don't want things to be awkward between us because I-" Chloe put her hand over Beca's.

"Yes. Things are going to be normal between us, Becs." Chloe said. "Are you going to run away?"

"Never again."

**_XXXXX_**

**A/N: This was going to be the last chapter, but I thought the story would flow better if I stopped here and saved the Bechloe-ness for the next chapter (which will be the last). Um, so yeah, tell me what you think and the next part will be up soon. Probably Tuesday or Wednesday. I want to make sure it's good.**


	4. Sparks Fly

**_Sparks Fly_**

"Sarah, she-"

"Is amazing. I got it. Thanks." Sarah rolled her eyes. Beca and Chloe had only been reunited for about a month now, and Beca wouldn't stop talking about how amazing Choe was. It was getting a little old.

"I mean, Aubrey still doesn't trust me, but she'll come around... I hope." Beca said.

"I'm sure she will." Sarah said.

**_XXXXX_**  
_A month ago_

Sarah watched as Beca ran after Chloe.

"I swear, if she hurts her again-" Aubrey started.

"You'll what?" Sarah said turning to Aubrey. Aubrey scowled at her.

"You didn't see Chloe after Beca left. She was heartbroken."

"And you don't think Beca was too? Look, I get that she hurt your best friend, but Beca wasn't doing any better."

"So this isn't Beca's fault?! Beca knew what she was doing. If she was as heartbroken as Chloe, she would have stayed." Aubrey said.

"I've known Beca for a long time now, and I can tell you confidently that Beca loved Chloe... Beca's a closed off person, she doesn't let people see what she's really feeling. I'm probably the only person Beca's trusted with her feelings for a while now, but she never told me about Chloe. Not until a week ago. And when she told me, she was a complete wreck. I've never seen her sob like that before." Aubrey was silent. "She knows, Aubrey, she knows what she did was stupid."

"Then why didn't she fix it sooner?" Aubrey said. Her anger was steadily rising.

"She was scared. I don't know if you know this, but, for some reason, she thinks that if she lets people get to close to her- allows herself to fall in love- that she'll end up getting hurt." Aubrey opened her mouth, but Sarah cut her off. "I know what you're going to say. She hurt Chloe. I know. But she's trying to fix it now. That's all that should matter."

"So, was this a set up, a way for Beca to talk to Chloe?"

"Yes and no. I set it up. Beca had no idea until she saw you and Chloe here."

"Why?" Aubrey asked.

"The night she broke down, it was scary. I've never seen her like that before, especially over a person. I just- I figured if I brought Chloe here, and they could make up, Beca would be better. She didn't tell me much, but Chloe was special to her." Aubrey nodded. Sarah walked to one of the desks, and got out a slip of paper and a pen. She scribbled something on it and handed it to Aubrey.

"What's this?"

"It's my number."

"Why do I need your number?"

"Because I'm going to get Beca and Chloe together and it would nice to have a little help." Sarah said with a hopeful look. Aubrey glanced at the paper, and then looked back up to Sarah.

"We'll see."

_**XXXXX**__  
_  
Chloe and Aubrey were sitting in their suite- Aubrey flipping through a magazine, and Chloe scanning brochures.

"Ooh, Aubrey, they have a carnival on the fourth. We should all go." Chloe said.

"Define we."

"Me, you, Becs and Sarah. It'd be fun."

"Alright, but you're calling." Aubrey said. Chloe picked up her phone and dialed Beca's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Becs, it's me, Chloe."

"Yeah, Chlo, I have caller I.D." she chuckled. "What do you need?"

"Aubrey and I are going to the carnival that's on the fourth, and we were wondering if you and Sarah would like to come." Chloe said. She heard muffled talking, but she couldn't understand what was being said.

"Yeah, we'll be there." Beca confirmed.

"Great! We'll meet you there. Is seven okay?" Choe asked.

"Yeah, see ya then."

"See ya." Chloe said and then hung up.

"I take it she said yes?" Aubrey asked. Chloe turned to Aubrey and nodded with a huge smile on her face. After a moment, Aubrey cocked her head at Chloe.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"You still like her, don't you?" Aubrey asked, well, stated actually. Chloe coughed.

"What? Beca? I mean- I- she... we're friends, that's it." She said, her face getting redder by the second.

"I know you Chloe, and you still have a toner for Beca. It's pretty distracting actually." Aubrey finished with a chuckle. Chloe made a face at her, and Aubrey asked another question. "Why don't you tell her?"

"Because of what happened last time, I don't want to lose her again. If that means being just friends for the rest of my life, then I'm okay with that."

"I may not like Beca, but I'm your best friend, and I want you to be happy. If that means you're happy with Beca, then I guess I'd be okay with that. And she may like you too. You'll never know unless you go for it." Aubrey said.

"If she wants a relationship with me, then she has to make the first move. Like I said, I'm not going to lose her again."

"Whatever you say. I'm going to grab a coffee from the lobby, want one?" Aubrey asked.

"Okay, one, it's like seven at night. Two, I like hot chocolate."

"I take that as a no?"

"No, it's a yes, but it's a yes to hot chocolate." Chloe said, and Aubrey laughed.

"Okay, I'll get you your hot chocolate." She said and then grabbed her bag and left their suite. As soon as she was safely in the elevator, she pulled out the slip of paper from her bag and sent a text to Sarah.

_I changed my mind, I'm in. But we got a tiny problem. Chloe wants Beca to make the first move. Think you can talk some sense into the girl?_

Aubrey got out of the elevator and headed to the coffee machines. She was waiting for Chloe's hot chocolate when she got a reply.

_I'm glad you've come to your senses- welcome to the dark side... It's a maybe in regards to Beca. She knows what she feels, she's just scared of rejection. I'll give her till the fourth, and if nothing happens then, I'll take a direct approach. Speaking of which, we need a plan to get these two alone at the carnival. Meet me for breakfast at Ed's tomorrow at 8?_

Aubrey put the cap on the cup of hot chocolate before answering. She needed a plan to do this without Chloe tagging along, but she figured she'd come up with something when the time comes.

_Sure. See ya then._

**...**

Beca and Sarah arrived at the carnival's parking lot at about the same time, so they walked in together. They met up with Chloe and Aubrey a little ways past the entrance. Upon Beca's arrival, Chloe's demeanor instantly brightened. She ran up to Beca and gave her a hug.

"Becs,"

"Chlo," Beca said while hugging the red head back. The two didn't notice the knowing smile Sarah and Aubrey sent to each other during the exchange.

"So, what's up first on the list?" Sarah asked as Chloe and Beca pulled apart.

"Well, I want to ride rides but Chloe wants to play games." Aubrey said.

"We could split up." Beca suggested.

"Yeah," Sarah said. "I'm all for rides, they've got some cool ones here. We'll meet at the food stalls for dinner in an hour, yeah?" Everyone nodded and Chloe grabbed Beca's arm.

"Come on, Short Stuff, you're with me!" She said while dragging Beca towards the game stalls. Beca rolled her eyes at the nick name.

"How do you even know I want to play games?" She asked.

"Because that's what I'm doing."

"Someone's confident this evening."

"Someone actually happens to know Beca Mitchell very well." Chloe said. Before Beca could come up with her own retort, Chloe continued. "I even heard they saw her naked." She whispered in Beca's ear, the action sending chills up Beca's spine.

**...**

Throughout the hour, the two girls managed to spend all but four of their tickets, but had no prize to show for it. Noticing the time, Beca told Chloe they better go and meet Aubrey and Sarah near the food stalls. As they walked, Chloe snaked her arm through Beca's who couldn't keep the goofy grin on her face from creeping up.

When the two pairs met, they each got a small meal from one of the stalls. Beca noticed that Sarah had the biggest cup of lemonade she had ever seen.

"You sure you can finish that?"

"Beca, I have a stomach and bladder of steel. I can finish anything."

"Whatever you say." Beca said, still unconvinced.

After thirty minutes, the quartet was finished eating. Once all the trash was thrown away, Beca looked at the time, and then turned to the group.

"It's a few minutes until the firework show starts. Think we could make it to the ferris wheel on time? I bet it'd look cool from up there."

"That's a good idea! Let's go!" Aubrey said and then led the group to the wheel. Surprisingly, the line was not long at all, and they were close to the front in no time.

"Um, guys?" Sarah said. Everyone turned to her. "I have to go."

"Where?" Beca asked.

"The bathroom." She said sheepishly.

"Oh my gosh. I knew you shouldn't have drunk that huge lemonade!" Beca said with a huff.

"Its fine, I don't need to ride this anyway. Can I get a bathroom buddy?" Beca let out a loud groan.

"I'll go with her." Aubrey said.

"You sure?" Chloe asked. Aubrey nodded, and Sarah grabbed her arm.

"_Come on!_ I've got to_ go_!" She said and then dragged Aubrey off. Beca turned to Chloe.

"And then there were two." She said. Chloe gave her a small smile, and they got on the ferris wheel. The ferris wheel got started, and Beca was looking everywhere but Chloe. She was afraid she'd be caught staring. Along the way, the wheel stopped a few times to let people on, but it never stayed still longer than a few seconds.

That is until Beca and Chloe's cart got to the very top. The ride stopped, but after a minute, it still wasn't moving. Beca finally turned to Chloe. The red head was staring straight ahead, and her knuckles were white around the bar.

"You alright, Chlo?" Beca asked concerned for her friend.

"Who me? Yeah, I'm completely fine."

"Chloe," Beca said as she put her hand over Chloe's.

"I'm just not very good with heights, that's all."

"Why didn't you say something beforehand?" Beca asked. Chloe turned to Beca.

"Because I wanted to ride with you." She stated. Beca pried Chloe's fingers off the bar and intertwined them with her own. And there it was again, that spark, that electric current. It was becoming more and more prominent with each day that passed. Every time they touched, it was like someone was setting off fireworks in Beca's stomach. They held each other's gaze, only turning when their faces began lighting up with rainbows of color.

"Wow." Beca said as she watched the fireworks shoot into the sky and rain back down in a shower of colors.

"Yeah, wow." She faintly heard Chloe speak. She turned to face Chloe. She was watching the fireworks in awe; her face was lit with blue, greens, and reds with each explosion of color. Beca was captivated.

The wheel began moving again and Beca turned to look over the cart. She turned back to Chloe who was oblivious. Beca just watched, completely content with staring at the red head before her.

After a few minutes, they were at the ground, and Beca squeezed Chloe's hand to grab her attention. When the red head looked her way, Beca motioned behind them. Chloe smiled at her, and they got off the ferris wheel together. Neither had noticed that they're fingers were still interlaced until Chloe received a text and had to grab her phone.

"Unbelievable!" The red head exclaimed.

"What?"

"Look!" Chloe said as she thrust her phone into Beca's hand. She read the message on the screen from Aubrey.

_I met this reeeaalllly great guy. Don't come to the room tonight ;) I bet you can stay over with Beca. Oh yeah, and tell Beca that Sarah left already._

"Are you that opposed to spending the night with me?" Beca teased.

"So you'll let me?"

"Of course I will, Chlo, you're my best friend." Beca said.

"Aw! You're so sweet!" Chloe said while linking their arms.

"I'm not sweet; I'm a bad-ass music producer." Beca stated as she led Chloe to her car.

"But you're a sweet, cute, bad-ass." Chloe teased.

"Whatever, Beale."  
_  
__**XXXXX**_

**A/N: Okay, I know I said this was going to be the last chapter, but once I got started with this chapter, it started writing itself, and it felt better to stop the chapter here. Oh, and I got a tumblr yesterday, figured it was about time. You can follow me if you want, I'm**

**_puckelltine  
_**

**Oh, and uh, it's my birthday tomorrow (the 28th), just to let ya know...**


	5. The Only Exception

**The song The Only Exception does not belong to me, it belongs to Paramore, I'm just using the lyrics.**

**I would love to rate this m for #maturity**

**_The Only Exception_**

Beca awoke to light shining through her window and a peculiar weight on the right side of her body. She opened her eyes to find Chloe practically lying on top of her. The red head's leg was on top of Beca's, her arms were snaked around Beca's stomach, and her head was resting on Beca's shoulder. She looked so young and peaceful. Beca began unconsciously playing with Chloe's hair.

Beca didn't know how long she layed there with Chloe, and she would have been completely content with staying in her current position with the red head, but her phone had to go and ring. Chloe stirred and opened her eyes. She smiled at Beca.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Beca said. Chloe gave her a mischievous smile.

"I didn't know you liked to play with other people's hair, Becs." She teased. Beca blushed furiously. "You're adorable when you're flustered." Chloe smiled.

"I'm not flustered, I'm-"

"Are you gonna get that?" Chloe interrupted, gesturing to Beca's phone.

"Yes." Beca said. She grabbed her phone from the bedside table. "Hello?"

"Where are you?!" She heard Sarah yell. "Me and Aubrey have been in the studio for ages!"

"Calm down, Sarah. I'm at home, we'll be there soon."

"We'll?" Sara questioned.

"Yeah, me and Chloe. She spent the night." Beca explained. She heard Sarah gasp on the other line.

"You dirty little bird! Is she good?" Beca blushed furiously and Chloe gave her a questioning look. Beca mouthed 'nothing'.

"Geez, Sarah, you know it's not like that!"

"Calm down, Becs, I was kidding."

"Don't call me that," Beca snapped. "We'll be there soon."

"Alright. And, uh, sorry, about what I said."

"It's fine." Beca said.

"Bye." Sarah said as Beca hung up. She turned to Chloe.

"We have to get to the studio." She said. Chloe stood up and looked at the time.

"Shit! We're going to be late!" Chloe exclaimed as she pulled off the clothes Beca let her borrow to sleep in.

"We already are late, Chlo." Beca chuckled at her friend. "Do you need something of mine to wear?"

"No, I'll just wear what I wore yesterday. Thanks though." Chloe said.

"Okay, I'll get dressed and make breakfast." Beca said. Chloe stopped what she was doing and looked at Beca.

"Do we really have time for breakfast?" She said while giving Beca an incredulous look.

"It's the most important meal of the day, Chlo. Of course we have time for it." Beca said as she walked out the door. Chloe shook her head and continued to dress.

**...**

They had been working on Sarah and Chloe's album for a few hours when Beca finally called a lunch break.

"Do you guys want to go for lunch with me and Aubrey?" Chloe asked Beca and Sarah. Beca was about to accept the invitation when Sarah interrupted her.

"Actually, Beca promised to go with me to meet with my publicist. Which starts in a few minutes." She said.

"I did?" Beca asked.

"Yes. You did. I told you a couple days ago, _Beca_, remember?"

"No. I don't, _Sarah_. Besides, you guys can come with us." Beca said to Aubrey and Chloe. Sarah gave Aubrey a stern look, who in turn gave her a subtle nod.

"No, we wouldn't want to impose. Right Chloe?" Aubrey said.

"Yeah," Chloe said, even though she looked a little disappointed.

"Okay, let's go then. I'm starved. See you guys in a couple hours." Aubrey said while walking out the door.

"Well, I better go. See ya, Becs." Chloe said was she stepped in for a quick hug. Beca smiled into the hug.

"See ya, Red." Chloe stepped back and gave Sarah a hug as well- a much quicker one Beca noticed. She stepped out the door with a small wave as she went after her friend. As soon as she was out of earshot, Beca turned to Sarah. "What was that? You don't have a meeting with your publicist!"

"I know that. We need to talk… alone."

"About what?"

"You and Chloe."

"I've already told you, there is no 'me and Chloe'. We're just friends. She likes me as a friend. Nothing more." Beca explained.

"Oh my gosh! Are you blind? And deaf?"

"No," Beca said, angrily turning her back on her friend. "Why can't you get it in your head that Chloe doesn't return my feelings?"

"Because," Sarah said. "That girl talks about you like you put stars in the sky! Hell, she looks at you like you're everything in the world she could ever possibly want!" Beca turned her head to the side so that she could see Sarah while still not facing her.

"Really?" Sarah let out a loud sigh.

"Yes!"

"How do you know?" Beca asked, finally turning to face Sarah.

"Aubrey tells me."

"Why?"

"Because she and I have been trying to get you two to tell each other how you feel."

"Really? _Aubrey_? Aubrey is helping _you_ get _me_ and Chloe together? Why?" Beca said. Aubrey hated Beca. It made absolutely no sense whatsoever. Sarah sighed.

"I really wanted you to figure this out for yourself," she said. "But, I guess I'm going to have to spell it out."

"Go on."

"It was the night Chloe invited us to thing yesterday when Aubrey decided to help me. The next day, we met up for breakfast. She told me how Chloe's been talking about you non-stop since the day you apologized to her- a lot like you've been doing actually. And, she told me that Chloe basically confessed her feelings. She still loves you, Beca."

Beca was silent. She didn't know what to say to that. She knew she was in love with Chloe for a long time now, but... she thought Chloe moved on from her. She thought Chloe didn't love her anymore, and to have all this thrusted upon her in a few minutes was overwhelming. She had to tell her how she felt, obviously, she just didn't know how.

"What do I do, Sarah?" She asked.

"Tell her."

"I know that, but I can't just tell her. It has to be something big. Something that will make her believe me."

"I'm sure she'd be ecstatic if all you did was send her a text."

"Well, yeah, but this is important. It has to be big."

**...**

It had been a few days since Beca and Sarah's talk, and Beca still had no idea how she was going to tell Chloe. One thing was for certain, though. Chloe definitely felt the same way about Beca. She didn't know if it was because of what Sarah said to her, but Beca could definitely see it now. It was pretty obvious.

She was driving home from the studio and listening to the radio. Suddenly, a song came on, and Beca had her idea. She drove as quickly as possible, and once she was in the lot of her apartment, she contacted Sarah.

_I've got an idea and I need your help._

She walked into her living room and waited. It took no longer than fifteen minutes until Sarah was at her door. She ran to the door and opened it.

"I don't know why I didn't think of this before! I'm going to sing to her! In a pool… with the Bellas… maybe." Beca said as Sarah walked in.

"You do realize pools have water in them, right?"

"We can pull a few strings." Beca said.

"Okay, I'm in. What do you need me to do?" Sarah asked.

"I need you to get a hold of Aubrey. If I'm going to get the Bellas, I'm sure I'll need her help. Sarah nodded and pulled out her phone. While she did that, Beca ran to her computer and brought up a list of hotels. Once she found on with a nice pool, she wrote down the address. When she did that, Sarah came into the room.

"Aubrey is going to get a hold of the Bellas. I told her to tell them we'd pay for their fees."

"Good. Now we wait." Beca said.

"And now we wait."

**...**

A week later found Beca and Sarah in the lobby of a very fancy hotel. All the former Bellas from college had agreed to come down to LA, and now, Beca and Sarah were going to try and get this hotel to drain and close off the pool for a night. The hotel Beca picked had a pool on the roof and a specific elevator that took people to it. The girls were waiting for a hotel manager to come speak to them. After a few minutes, one finally came out to talk to them.

"Hello, I'm the manager of this hotel. What can I do for you ladies?" He said. Beca wasted no time.

"Hi, I'm Beca Mitchell, and this is Sarah Thomas." He let out a little gasp at the mention of their names. "And we were wondering how much it would cost to rent the pool and drain it for one night." He gave her a surprised look.

"You want to drain the pool for a night?"

"Yes. We'll do anything reasonable for it." Sarah said. The manager looked at her.

"Well, normally this would be a hefty price, but if you could do me a favor..."

"What is it?"

"My daughter worships you, and, perhaps if I can get to VIP tickets to your next concert-"

"Deal." Sarah said.

"Alright. What day?" The manager asked.

"Next Saturday." Beca said.

"Okay, it was a pleasure, ladies." He smiled. Beca turned to Sarah and beamed.

**...**

When the Bellas all arrived, everyone was ecstatic to see Beca, but she told them they'd have time for a reunion later. This was about Chloe, and they needed to practice the song they were going to sing. They had practiced it to perfection, and even Sarah and Aubrey were going to sing with them.

Currently, they were all waiting in the empty pool for Aubrey to let them know she and Chloe were almost there. After twenty minutes of anxiously waiting, they finally got her text.

_We're in the elevator, be ready._

Beca turned to everyone.

"Alright, nerds, they're in the elevator. As soon as it dings, we start." Everyone gave some response and Beca smiled fondly at them. She loved these girls, and they had accepted her back so easily. Running was definitely the biggest mistake she had and probably ever would make. They all waited silently, and soon the elevator dinged and the doors opened up. The girls all started the background music, and Beca waited to come in.

**…**

Chloe had no idea where Aubrey was taking her, but the tall blonde had told her it was extremely important. At the moment, they were riding in an elevator, and Aubrey was stiff and nervous looking.

"What's wrong, Bree?"

"Nothing." Chloe sighed but didn't push anymore. Her friend wouldn't tell her anything, and she was more than a little anxious to see what all the fuss was about. The door opened, and Chloe could hear the familiar sounds of a cappella. She turned to Aubrey.

"What's going on?" She asked, but Aubrey just smiled at her. They stepped out of the elevator when she heard the beautiful voice of Beca Mitchell.

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
and curse at the wind.  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
as he tried to reassemble it._

She smiled and looked with Aubrey, but she wasn't next to her anymore. She continued walking towards the sound of singing.

_And my momma swore  
that she would never let herself forget.  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._

She got closer to sound, and she finally saw it. The singing was coming from an empty pool, and inside of it were the former Bellas, Aubrey, and Sarah all standing in a circle. She was confused though; it was definitely Beca singing the song, but the brunette was nowhere in sight. As she watched, the circle of girls moved out the way, and Beca was revealed. The short brunette pointed at Chloe as she continued to sing.

_But darling,  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception._

Chloe smiled and felt tears sting her eyes. Was Beca telling her she felt the same way? The song continued, and Aubrey and Sarah walked towards her. She paid them no attention though- her eyes were on Beca, and Beca's were on hers. She could tell Beca meant what she was singing by the emotion in her voice and the sparkle in her eyes. She felt hands on her arms, and she looked away from Beca to see Aubrey and Sarah bringing her into the pool.

_Well you are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception._

She was in the pool when Aubrey and Sarah joined the rest of the group. Beca was slowly making her way up to her while singing the song. She was right in front of Chloe, and it was like the two of them were the only people here. Beca looked right into Chloe's eyes as she sang the last part of the song.

_And I'm on my way to believing.  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing._

Beca stopped singing, but the rest of the group continued on in instrumentals. Beca grabbed Chloe's hands.

"What I just sang to you is the complete truth. For most of my life, I've believed that love wasn't real or worth it. I didn't let people get close to me, and I didn't allow myself to love. Then, I met you, Chloe. You loved me for me, and, when I started falling for you, I was scared. I was scared that I would get hurt and so I ran. And in these last few weeks, I've been falling for you all over again. You are the exception to my rules, and because of you, I've realized that love is worth it. _You're_ worth it."

"Becs-" Chloe started, but Beca didn't let her finish because the next thing Chloe knew, her lips were on her. It was pure bliss. Everything in Chloe began to tingle, and she smiled into the kiss. Beca pulled back.

"I'm in love with you, Chloe Beale." She said. Chloe smiled at her and pulled her in for another kiss.

"I love you too, Beca." She said. Beca gave her a huge smile and turned back to the girls who all gave the two cat-calls and whoops. Beca grabbed Chloe's hands again and put their foreheads together. After a moment, Chloe pulled back and looked at Beca. "I think that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Well, it was definitely worth it." Beca said with a smile. Then, she pulled Chloe in for another emotion-filled, passionate kiss.

**XXXXX**

**Alrighty, so this is the end. I'm sorry for those of you who wanted me to continue it, but I wouldn't know where to take it from here. Again, sorry. I hope you enjoyed this, I certainly did. I'd like to thank of all the people who reviewed, followed, and favorited, you guys aca-rock, and it meant a lot! **

** I do have some good new though. I'm thinking about started another Bechloe (no relation to this one). I just had like this vision of Chloe in a car being taken away from Beca, so I thought I could do a story where they were best friends as teens, and then Chloe has to move, and the two eventually lose contact. And then they meet up years later. I'm going to call it "I Get This Feeling", and the first chapter should be up sometime next week. I will be asking for a lot of suggestions on it though because, so far, I don't have that much planned and I still have a lot of choices to make. The first chapter will have more info on that though.**

**For those of you who saw the Instagram thing on the 28****th**** (if you have no idea what I'm talking about go to the bechloe or sendrick tag on Tumblr), that happened on my birthday and it was an amazing present!**

**Have an amazing rest of the day! :D**


End file.
